


Vacation

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, Gen, Kind of angsty, M/M, Unrequited love ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian have been best friends ever since Sebastian helped Kurt get through an awful family vacation. Here’s how their friendship becomes a constant in their lives, no matter how life twists and changes. (Alternatively: Five times Kurt goes on vacation.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from this gif set: http://sebastiansmythes.tumblr.com/post/110474095395

Kurt loves Paris, he feels a pull there for reasons beyond his control. The romance of the landscape, the bright lights. It’s what he imagines heaven would look like, if he believed in it. It takes him a while to get there, but when he does, it’s everything he’s dreamed of. Except, not only because of the lights and the landscape the view but also because of the person he’s grown to associate with the city.

**_Paris, Ohio at 6 years old:_ **

Kurt feels like he’s been tricked when his dad tells him they’re going to Paris and they end up 4 hours away from their house. On one hand, he’s happy to be on vacation, but on the other, he kind of  _hates_ fake Paris. His mom tells him to give it a chance, and hates that he can’t say no to her smiling face.

He also hates that he’s stuck with their neighbors. He  _hates_ this Sebastian kid, even more than he hates fake Paris. Because Sebastian told him that tea parties were for girls and said awful horrible things about his favorite stuffed animal.

But his mom is best friends with Sebastian’s mom so he’s forced to spend time with this horrible Sebastian boy, and he has to pretend to like it all because he wants to make his mom happy.

Except, after a few days in fake Paris, Kurt realizes that maybe Sebastian’s not so bad. It turns out, he’s pretty good at building Lego castles.

After he shows Kurt how to build the Eiffel tower, Kurt is thoroughly enamored. It only helps Sebastian’s case that his grandparents live in Paris, and that he’s actually  _seen the real one._

Sebastian’s enamored right back, because there’s nobody else he’d  _ever_ play tea party with, and actually end up having fun.

Both of their moms giggle over how adorable their sons are, and how glad they are they’re finally friends. Who knew that all it would take was a forced vacation to a random city in Ohio.

_Interlude I – Middle School Crisis at 13 years old:_

Kurt knows immediately that something is wrong. Sebastian hasn’t looked at him once today.

He asks why, and Sebastian continues staring at the ground. Kurt’s terrified, he hates the silence, it makes him nervous in ways that words can’t describe. When Sebastian finally ends the awful, dark, all-encompassing silence, by dejectedly stating, “I’m moving, to live with my grandparents.” Kurt’s mouth drops open and he can’t control the tears that spill down his face. Kurt almost prefers the silence to this awful alternative.

Kurt lets himself get pulled into a hug and Sebastian says, “Be strong.” Kurt meekly nods against Sebastian’s shoulder and hugs him back tighter.

He doesn’t know how he’s going to recover from this, not when Sebastian’s his only friend, the only one who sticks up for him. Sure, sometimes  _Sebastian_ is the one who makes fun of Kurt for wanting to wear his patterned clothes, and for wanting to go to ballet classes. But when it counts, when it actually matters, Sebastian  _always_ has his back. Kurt doesn’t know what he’ll do without his Bas, he’s not sure he wants to find out.

It doesn’t help that he’s always hated goodbyes.

**_Not Even Slightly Paris at 16 years old:_ **

Kurt still craves a vacation in Paris but he knows that their family can’t afford it, not after they just bought their new house. Even though he’s not completely pleased with the idea of going camping he begrudgingly agrees when his dad says, “I just want to spend the summer with my family, doing something special. Is that too much to ask?” He can never say no to his dad, and he despises the mere thought of disappointing the most important person in his life.

“F _iii_ ne.” He whines, stomping up the stairs to start packing. He’s going to have to find clothes he’s okay with getting  _dirty._ He shudders at the thought of all the bugs he’ll have to encounter.

***

He knows he’d rather be spending time with his new boyfriend, Blaine. The relationship is still new and exciting, and Kurt doesn’t want to go away from that. Their recent admissions of  _love_ has kept Kurt smiling for  _days,_ and he just wants to have some time to explore that more. He also knows that Finn would rather be rekindling his and Rachel’s on-again-off-again relationship while it’s still in the on portion of it all – but he shockingly ends up loving camping more than he ever imagined possible.

It’s no Paris, but when he stares up at the sky as his step-brother blathers on about how he  _loves_ the stars, and his dad and Carole cuddle close together under the blanket, with the camp fire roaring next to them, he knows that not even the Paris city lights could ever compare the feeling of utter  _bliss_ he feels.

_Interlude II – High School Crisis at age 17_

Kurt spots Sebastian the second he walks into The Lima Bean. His first thought is pure  _fury_ that Sebastian didn’t bother calling him, didn’t let him know that he was back in town. He doesn’t notice that Sebastian’s already talking to someone, he doesn’t even notice that  _Blaine’s_  the one sitting across from him because all he can see is that his best friend, the one that he thought he’d never see again is  _here_. All rational thoughts are clouded by the way his brain is screaming  _Sebastian’s here._

When he finally reaches the table, he realizes that Blaine’s there too, but all that comes out, all he can say is a whispered, “Bas.”

Sebastian looks up at Kurt and the shock on his face as he registers Kurt’s sudden appearance is obvious. He mutters, “Kurt,” in response and tries reaches out. He wants to pull him into a hug but Kurt pulls back, sharp anger obvious on his face.

“What are you doing with Sebastian, Blaine?” Kurt asks, starting intently at his boyfriend.

“Wait, you know him?” Blaine wonders, confusion clear in voice.

“You could say that. We went on vacation together once.” Sebastian winks, trying not to let the hurt of being ignored show on his face.

“Bas, don’t.” Kurt replies, still not looking at him, he can’t face it, can’t face the guy who was supposed to be there for him, the guy who  _abandoned him._ “We were 6. And neighbors” and best friends, he doesn’t say.

“Mhm. Blaine here was telling me about his little boyfriend. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that it was you, it’s kind of funny how life works out like that.”

“We met at Dalton. Apparently he wants some tips to be in the Warblers.” Blaine adds nervously, gazing warily at Kurt.

“Isn’t that nice.” Kurt replies as he settles down next to Blaine, gripping his coffee cup tighter. He wants to yell at Sebastian, there are so many words buzzing around in his head but he doesn’t trust himself to say anything, not yet.

The sharp look in Sebastian’s eyes soften as notices the pain and confusion in Kurt’s eyes, he says, “We should catch up. I’ve heard Scandals is a good time.” His eyes silently begging Kurt to look up at him, to accept his unspoken apology.

Blaine looks a little lost, confused by the way that Kurt and Sebastian seem to be communicating so much through meaningful glances, and Kurt hates how upset Blaine looks. So he reaches over and grabs Blaine’s hand, holds it tight, and shoots him a weak smile, hoping it reassures him.

Kurt starts, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Bas,” finally addressing him head on.

“Kurt.” Sebastian whispers, “Please, Just let me explain.”

“No,” Kurt replies, firmly. “I’ll see you later, Blaine.” He shoots up without another word and makes his way towards the exit. He walks straight to his car, not bothering to lock it, and lets the tears that were threatening to fall finally emerge.

He remembers imagining Sebastian coming back, all those years ago. On the days that he felt especially alone, he remembers hoping that he would  _just_  so he could yell at him. But now that he’s here, there’s nothing he wants to say to him. There’s nothing that he  _could_ say that would make it okay.

He’s sitting in his car, angry with himself for letting it get to him, after all these years. He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and he expects it to be Blaine, but he looks over to see Sebastian staring at him, concern made evident by the look in his eyes.

“You always were an ugly crier,” Sebastian sheepishly mutters.

“I hate you so much.” Kurt says, willing himself not to smile at Sebastian’s old, played out joke.

“We both know that’s not true.” Sebastian quips back, wiping the tears on Kurt’s face.

And just like that, with Sebastian’s gentle touch on his face, like no time had passed at all, Kurt feels the anger within him dissipate. Because  _his Bas was finally back_. For how long, Kurt wasn’t sure, but at least he was here.

**_Paris (for real this time) at age 26:_ **

Kurt  _finally_  gets to go Paris. Sure, a few years later than he had hoped, but it’s all happening, and the cherry on top is thatit’s all expenses paid for because it’s a work trip. He has to settle a few contracts with some designers Vogue.com works with in Paris, and they flat out refused to do it over the phone. Normally, Kurt would find it ridiculous, especially in this day and age, but right now it’s his  _excuse to go to Paris._ So he doesn’t care. He prefers it, in all honesty.

He is upset that he can bring his husband along with him and can’t help but feel lonely as he walks through the  _City of Love._ He knows that there’s no way that Blaine could have come along, not when most of Kurt’s expenses are being paid for by Vogue.com. He also knows that Blaine wouldn’t have even been able to spend any time with Kurt, because most of his time needs to be spent hammering out contracts with designers in French. It wouldn’t have been a romantic getaway for them in any sense of the word.

But Kurt has tonight for himself, just to wander the streets and to get to know the beautiful city.

He ends up at a small bar, it’s nothing to loud or crazy, there’s just one lone French singer at the front. It’s precisely the quiet, gentle atmosphere he needs.

The singer’s voice sounds like something he’s heard before, so he looks up to check if the singer is famous. What he sees is far from what he was expected when, he notices a  _very_ familiar swoop of brown hair and bright green eyes. It’s been about a year since he truly talked to Sebastian, aside from a few emails. He disappeared off the grid for the second time, except this time, Kurt wasn’t as hurt by it. He was prepared for it, he expected it. He knew that Sebastian would never be able to stay stagnant in the same place for too long, how he despised being  _stuck._

The second they make eye contact, Kurt knows that Sebastian recognizes him immediately, made clear by the way that his smarmy grin gets bigger. He switches into  _Frere Jacques,_ as a joke and probably as a nod back to the time Kurt refused to listen to any other song after he heard Sebastian’s mother singing it as a lullaby.

Sebastian’s set ends and Kurt just waits at the bar. He knows Sebastian will come by, and he’s not wrong, when he hears, “Fancy seeing you here.”

“So you’ve been Paris this whole time, then?” Kurt remarks, not even slightly surprised.

“Not the whole time. Sometimes I like to enchant the Parisians with my flawless voice.” He responds, grinning wildly.

“You haven’t changed one bit.” Kurt mutters, with a soft smile on his face. He’s missed him, he’ll never admit it, but he’s missed his Bas.

“You haven’t either. You look great.”

“Are you honestly hitting on me? You know I’m married. Even if you didn’t show at the wedding.” Kurt grumbles, flashing the ring that he and Blaine painstakingly picked out.

“You haven’t gotten divorced yet? Shocker.” Sebastian exclaims, staring at the ring with an odd smile.

“Shut up, Bas.”

“So where  _is_  your little Hobbit husband?” Sebastian questions, looking around the bar. He’s sure he’d recognize that gel helmet anywhere.

“Back home” Kurt replies, looking sadly at his drink.

Sebastian stares at him and states clearly, “Nope. You’re in the most amazing city in the world, the city of your dreams. You are legally  _not_ allowed to throw a pity party.” He shoves at Kurt’s shoulder with his own in the hopes that the gesture will make him smile.

“I’m  _not._  I just wish he was here so he could see it too.” Kurt replies earnestly.

“That’s sweet.” Sebastian mumbles, with a small genuine grin. There’s a brief pause before he continues, “Hey, come with me.”

Before Kurt even realizes what happens he’s being dragged out of the bar by his arm.

“We aren’t having sex.” Kurt states blankly, as he lets himself be pulled in whichever direction Sebastian takes him.

“Oh darling, only in your dreams.” Sebastian jokingly flirts back. “And that’s not what I meant,” he laughs out, pulling him up some stairs and onto an abandoned roof.

The stars are clear and bright, up in the sky. Sebastian walks over to a corner, and pulls out a blanket with complete ease and familiarity.

Kurt stares the sheet with uncertainty as Sebastian settles himself down comfortably.

“You won’t get any diseases, I promise. I come here all the time. It helps me clear my head.” He mutters, rolling his eyes at Kurt’s apprehension.

Kurt nods, joins him on the blanket, lays back gingerly.

Sebastian continues. “Reminds me of how much is out there. How much there is left to see.”

Kurt suddenly has a vivid memory of Finn saying “Stars are like – magic,” and the tears come into his eyes without a second thought. The pain of his loss has dulled, over time, but moments like these bring back the pain, the memories in full force.

Sebastian turns, notices the tears pooling in Kurt’s eyes, “This was supposed to make you feel better, but you look like I just stole your kitten and then ate the last slice of cheesecake.”

A small laugh bubbles out, “No, no; this is gorgeous.” A small pause, a sharp intake of breath, “It just reminded me of my brother.”

Sebastian looks somber, and whispers, genuinely, “I’m sorry.”

Kurt shrugs. There’s silence again, but a comfortable one. Sebastian turns back to look up at the stars.

“The reason I’m here now is because mom is sick. They don’t think she’s going to live much longer.” Sebastian says, blankly, staring intently up at the sky.

“I’m so sorry, Bas.” Kurt whispers, reaching out to grip Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian holds his hand back tightly and the ‘thank you’ goes unsaid. There’s more silence after that because there aren’t any words that can make this better.

The company helps, though.

**_Paris, Take II at age 36_ **

“I can’t believe that you’re not inviting your very own husband to go to Paris with you!” Blaine mutters, half-joke half-serious, sitting on their bed with his legs crossed.

“Blaine, you don’t have the vacation days. And you  _know_  that Mercedes has been so stressed lately, she  _needs_  this.” Kurt walks over to their bed and lays down, flat on his back, pulling Blaine on top of him.

“Oof!” Blaine groans out as he lands on Kurt’s chest. “I know, I know. Being a teacher  _sucks_.” He sighs, burying his face in Kurt’s chest.

“Oh come on, you love your job, don’t lie.” Kurt smiles, rubbing small circles on Blaine’s back.

Blaine ignores him. “You also realize this is the second time you’ve gone to Paris without me?” He adds, with a pout, poking at Kurt’s side.

“B, you know it’s not like that.” Kurt whispers.

“I know, I’m kidding. I’m going to miss you, though.”

Kurt smiles, kisses the top of his head. “I’ll miss you too.” He continues, “Besides, it’s finals season, you’ll be busy making high school lives miserable.”

Blaine doesn’t say anything, just cuddles in closer to his husband.

Kurt keeps going, “And it’s for work!I probably won’t even get a moment for myself.” They both know that he’s lying, but Blaine appreciates the gesture, so he mutters against Kurt’s collar bone, “We’ll just have to go to Paris on our second honeymoon. You can show me all your favorite places.”

“I would  _love_  that, baby.” Kurt whispers, pulling Blaine in for a deep, long kiss. The conversation effectively ends as Blaine straddles Kurt, never breaking the kiss.

***

When Kurt gets to Paris, it’s as beautiful as it always has been. There’s something missing though, and Kurt doesn’t want to admit that it’s not his husband. It’s the snarky voice at the back of his head, the one that mutters, “Are you seriously going to wear those shoes when you  _know exactly_ how much walking you’re going to do today?”

He squashes the thought down as quickly as it comes because he knows, he knows that Sebastian refuses to be settled, refuses to commit to a  _place to live in,_ let alone another person.

Kurt knows that the love that he has for Blaine far exceeds anything he’s felt in his life, it’s strong and enormous and ever growing; something he never imagined he would be able to feel for another person. There’s just a tiny part of him that knows he will always have a special corner in his heart for the little boy who showed him that  _not Paris_ could be just as pretty as  _real Paris._

**_Third Time’s a Charm at age 46:_ **

Kurt and Blaine finally go on that second honeymoon.

Kurt thinks about taking Blaine to that roof, the one that Bas showed him all those years ago, but it feels like an invasion of Sebastian’s privacy.

So he doesn’t.

They find their own special spots, and fall in love with the small bistros around the corner.

If Kurt wanders by the street he met with Sebastian the last time he was here, it’s only because the ice cream is delicious in the little restaurant down the road, and Blaine would  _love it._

Kurt doesn’t call, doesn’t tell Bas that he’s in town, even though he’s itching to see him again. He doesn’t feel like bothering him, and he knows that when Bas is ready, he’ll come to him, because he always does.

On the other hand, Blaine doesn’t seem to have the same qualms, though. He texts Sebastian to tell him that they’re in Paris for a few days and that they’d love to see him. He used to be a wary of how deeply Kurt and Sebastian connected, but after _years_  of being in a relationship with Kurt he trusts that Kurt would never hurt him like that. He also knows that even though he and Kurt are meant for each other, the friendship that Kurt and Sebastian share is special and Blaine would  _hate_ being an obstacle between it.

Sebastian isn’t quite sure what to make of the text. He’s at first a little hurt that  _Kurt_ didn’t think to say anything to him, but he gets it. In any case, they’ve been friends for  _years_ and Kurt is the one constant he chooses to have in his life.

So when he sneaks up on Kurt and Blaine at the ice cream shop, neither of them are really all that surprised. Blaine has a huge grin on his face at the sight of Sebastian, and Kurt can’t contain his own smile either.

It doesn’t matter if Sebastian was Kurt’s  _could have been,_ the one that got away, the one that  _keeps_ getting away; because no matter what happens, no matter how many times Sebastian moves and skips town and says goodbye, Kurt knows that he’ll always come back and that they’ll  _always_ be best friends.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.  

**Author's Note:**

> And this marks the end of the friendship writing challenge! Thanks to all who read, left kudos and comments, I appreciate the hell out of it!! :)


End file.
